


Making Babies

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Veronica and Lincoln try to explain to kid!Michael where babies come from. Pre-series fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Babies

“Veronica?”

“Yeah, honey?”

Veronica smiled indulgently at the wide-eyed eleven-year old. She thought of him as a younger brother; not only because she was dating Lincoln and Michael sort of came as an accessory to that, but because she didn't have a brother herself and she couldn't resist Michael's baby face and doe eyes. Almost like a real brother.

“Where do babies come from?”

She distinctly heard a snort of laughter as Lincoln entered the room, two cans of Coke and a bag of chips in his hands.

“Um... shouldn't you ask your brother about that?” she said accusingly, looking at Lincoln with annoyance. She was extremely fond of Michael, but the birds and bees were an older brother's duty. Definitely a man-to-man thing.

“I did, but he told me to look it up,” Michael said, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He looked totally adorable doing that, like a big, two-legged puppy.

“Lincoln!” Veronica scolded, turning to her boyfriend. “How could you tell him that?”

“I'm no good at talking,” the scoundrel grinned, winking at her. “I'm better at showing.”

Veronica glared at him, then turned to Michael. “Well, you know how moms and dads like to kiss each other?”

Michael nodded. “Like you and Lincoln?”

Lincoln grinned.

“No!” Veronica said, feeling uncomfortable. “I mean, yes, Lincoln and I kiss, too, but when grown-up couples do it...” She was a bit unsure how to continue. “They do it because -”

“Because the dads want to get some,” Lincoln interrupted, popping open a soda can.

“No, because they love each other very much and they want to have a baby!” Veronica snapped, throwing a pillow at Lincoln.

“But if you kiss, are you going to have a baby?” Michael asked, wide-eyed as ever.

“No!” Lincoln said, sounding horrified.

“No, because we're just kissing,” Veronica explained, more patiently than she felt. “But grown-ups, they... um, sometimes they take their clothes off and then they... have intercourse.”

Lincoln burst out laughing. “Get out of it, Vee! Did someone over-read their biology homework?”

Michael frowned. “What's that mean?”

“Hanky-panky,” Lincoln said, grinning widely. “With boobs and all.”

“Lincoln!” Veronica exclaimed, outraged. “He's only eleven, you perv!”

“He asked!” Lincoln defended, insulted. “Besides, he should know this.”

“Shut up,” Veronica said. “Michael, what they do is they take off their clothes and then the dad puts... uh, he puts his... inside the mom and... oh, shut up, Lincoln! You're not helping!”

The older boy was laughing, and Michael was frowning.

“Boys and girls have different... parts, you see,” Veronica said, indicating herself and Michael. “Boys have... um, a penis.”

“That means your willie,” Lincoln said, guffawing.

“And girls have... have vaginas,” Veronica said loudly, trying to ignore the crude comment. “And, well, the penis fits inside the vagina.”

“I thought they did that for fun,” Michael said.

Veronica did a double-take. “What!”

“Well, I thought they just had... had sex, for fun. Why don't they have babies in movies, then?” Michael insisted, apparently very confused about the whole thing.

“Lincoln, what's he been watching?” Veronica demanded, glaring at her boyfriend again. “I mean, seriously! He's only eleven, for God's sake!”

“Lincoln said they have sex because it's fun,” Michael said, then cocked his head to the side. “Do they do it to have babies, too?”

Veronica nodded, trying not to laugh. She should have understood as much, what with his having Lincoln for a brother. “Yes, that's also why they do it.”

“But you and Lincoln do it; why don't you have babies?”

“We do not do it!” Veronica screeched, outraged. “You bastard, Lincoln!”

“We do, too,” Lincoln said, looking offended.

Veronica got up in a hurry, then punched Lincoln hard in the shoulder before leaving the room in a huff. She slammed the door behind her.

“But you said you did,” Michael said, confused still.

“We don't do _that_ ,” Lincoln said, looking a little self-conscious. “We just... uh, fool around.”

Michael's face didn't show any sign of understanding.

“Like, when you used to have that stuffed dragon in your bed?” the older brother began. “Because you didn't like to sleep alone and stuff?” Michael nodded. “See, Michael, I don't like to sleep alone either, and Veronica is... sometimes sleeps in my bed so I can hug her like you hugged your dragon.”

“Is Veronica soft like my dragon?”

Lincoln laughed, grinning like only a horny teenager can do. “Yeah. Especially the boobs.”

“Lincoln!” Veronica screamed from somewhere in the adjoining room. “You ass hole, you are so never sleeping at my place ever again!”

Lincoln's grin faltered.

Michael looked wisely at him. “You shouldn't have made her mad, because I threw out the dragon last year, and now we've got nothing for you to hug at night.”

Lincoln sighed over his baby brother's endearing naivety. “No, we don't.”

He should have just told him that babies are delivered by a stork.


End file.
